


(Traffic) Jam It In Me

by Savorysavery



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Condom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Despair, Public Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	(Traffic) Jam It In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soudamcuteheadcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soudamcuteheadcanons).



**Summary:** Bored boys are the absolute  _worst._

 **Rated:**  Explicit/NC-17

 **Genres:**  Smut, Romance

 **Warnings:** Anal penetration, Biting, Hand jobs, Anal Fingering, Unsafe Sex (No Condom)

 

 **Author's Note:** Another response piece, this time to a cute headcanon and prompt by [soudamcuteheadcanons](http://soudamcuteheadcanons.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, [ **featuring Kazuichi and Gundam having car sex during traffic**](http://soudamcuteheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/133065146837/souda-and-gundam-make-good-use-of-being-stuck-in#_=_). Also, this was written to that very 2000s classic, [Fer Sure Maybe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7H_qPmDHqk) by The Medic Droid. Please, feel free to listen as you read -especially once Kazuichi turns on the radio- because honestly, it fits so well.

* * *

 

There wasn't anything that Souda Kazuichi, nor Tanaka Gundam, could do to move traffic.

It was the  _worst_ kind of waiting game, a zero sum battle with a sea of cars sprawled on the bridge out of the city, honking and eventually, sputtering to stops, keys clicking to "off" in the ignition. Worse, they were going to be late: late to the other side of the city, and more importantly to one Komaeda Nagito's surprise party, organized by Hajime. Yet in the face of traffic, there was little that Kazuichi could do other than text a quick message to Hajime, then toss his phone down into the cup holder.

"Are we being stalled by some sort of force?" Gundam asked, drumming his fingers on the dashboard anxiously. He leaned forward, red eyes searching outside, but saw nothing new: just an endless expanse of cars.

"Probably some sort of construction. Damn, I knew I should have gotten off before the bridge and just detoured," Kazuchi spat, huffing out a sigh. "There's always some crap on here." He clicked the key in the ignition, finally giving up and turning the car off. "Guess we'll just sit and entertain ourselves for the moment, eh?" Kazuchi flashed a sharp toothed smile, and reached out, toying with the dial on the radio. 

It clicked on and he tuned it, shifting between bubblegum pop and rock until it settled on something with a bit of an electronic feel. Instantly, the bass line thrummed, amplified by the mods to the sound system Kazuichi had finished last week, and the car was filled with the thud of music. Gundam nodded, seemingly approving of Kazuichi's choice to leave it there, and they settled back into their seats.

Only a minute passed before they looked at each other. "Possessor of My Heart," Gundam began, voice low. "Have to shielded the windows to a desirable darkness?"

"Yeah," Kazuichi replied, taking off his hat. Pink hair spilled out, a mess of braids tangled up in the sweaty locks. "I upgraded the tint for fun last week. It's barely legal: dark enough to see out, but not in. Pretty nice, right?"

"So you've allotted your skill points into Dark Arts?" Gundam hummed low, then muttered, "A sound location for certain acts, I see..."

"Like I said: dark enough to see out, but not in." Both males paused, and then nodded, smirking. "Gundam, are you... suggesting we fuck in the  _car_?"

"I would not mind passing the time with mutual breeding, if that is your desire. It certainly is mine, as my pants have become tighter than normal, a purely physical reaction to your close proximity." A blush crept across Gundam's cheeks, and he tugged up his scarf, covering his cheeks, red eyes darting from side to side. 

"Fuck yeah!" Kazuichi exclaimed. "I've been  _wanting_ to christen this thing for ages!" Quickly, Kazuichi set to undoing his yellow jumper, shucking it down to his hips. The seatbelt next to him clattered as he undid it the rest of the way, kicking his shoes off to the floorboard, thankful he'd been wearing sandals today. "Got lube and shit?"

"I am afraid that those possessions have been...forgotten," Gundam admitted. "However, perhaps we can find a substitute in your chariot?"

Kazuchi grunted and opened the center console, lifting the lid and rifling through. He always kept a little of everything in his car: extra socks, some snacks, a small bottle of water and... ah, yes! Lotion, in a small tube perfect for this. It wasn't  _optimal_ , and he knew he'd complain about it later, but that could be fixed with another round to soothe his nerves. For now, all Kazuichi could think about was getting Gundam all the way hard and inside him.

He handed Gundam the lotion, who had already unzipped his pants, cock curving so much it was near to touching his stomach, and he nodded, murmuring thanks. With a pop, Gundam undid the lotion cap, and squeezed a healthy amount out onto the head of his cock. It was cold, and instantly, Gundam felt it, and set to stroking, trying to warm the lotion. Soon, his whole body felt warm, a creeping, whole body blush of arousal that tingled from head to toe. Thankfully, he had capped the lotion: his vice-grip around the tube would have sent it all over the seat.

Kazuichi was stroking himself too, spit his only lubricant. The sight of Gundam unwinding like this was rare: Gundam normally kept a rather stoic facade, even during sex, though Kazuichi knew it was borne of nerves. Yet here, in the car, he was a different man, driven more by want than anything else. It made Kazuichi  **hungry** for him, and eager to get to the main event.

"Pass it back. I gotta get myself ready," Kazuichi managed, moaning softly as he twisting his fist on the stroke, arching his back.

"Do try not to reach your own completion prior to me filling you, Kazuichi," Gundam breathed out, stroking himself faster. "I want to be able to have a union _with_ you, not while  _watching_ you." Kazuichi nodded and paused, filling his left hand with lotion, and rubbed it across all his fingers, slicking them up. Without hesitation, he shoved two fingers inside him, groaning at the rough burn, and vigorously pumped them in and out, scissoring them until he felt open enough to accept Gundam's hefty girth. He knew this wasn't enough, but honestly, they were on borrowed time, and he  _really_ wanted to get on with the act.

The lotion tube clattered to the ground as Kazuichi cranked the music, the thrum of bass going straight to his crotch, and climbed to the left, onto Gundam's lap, and kneeled over his boyfriend, legs spread. He grinding down for a moment, feeling Gundam twitch beneath him, and chuckled, licking his sharp teeth. "Fuck, I'm so excited!" Kazuichi exclaimed, and his rolled his hips faster, pink eyes bright. Gundam hissed out a moan, then clamped his hands down on Kazuichi's hips, stilling him with an anxious glare.

"Please refrain from such enthusiasm until I'm inside you," Gundam asked. Kazuichi could hear the begging in his voice, the edge to it. Kazuchi snickered and nodded, willing to play nice."I am going to enter you now, My Dark Consort," Gundam grunted, the head of his cock already pressed so  **close** to Kazuichi's tight pucker. There was a burn and then, Gundam was fully inside of Kazuichi, having slammed himself into the mechanic. He screamed -both of them did, a mix of pleasure and pain, the tightness of Kazuichi clamping down on Gundam and the shock of being entered so **fiercely** \- and ten silence for a long while before either did anything. 

"My consort," Gundam began, cheeks red as his eyes, chest rising and falling quickly. "Are you well?"

"I...I'm fine, G-Gundam," Kazuichi managed, huffing hard. He felt so  **full** that he almost couldn't stand it, and even with the burn, he was so hard he felt he'd come right then and there. "J-Just move."

Gundam  _did_ move, quick and shallow, grunting with effort as he held onto Kazuichi's hips, bouncing him up and down. Kazuichi's lisp were parted in a steady moan, and, unable to help himself, was getting louder minute by minute. "Paramour, I know that my skills in the bedroom are quite admirable, but I request you lower your volume, lest we're discovered."

"Well, make your  _dick_ less good, and I'll try!" Kazuichi bit back before letting out a particularly loud yelp of pleasure.

If no one had noticed them now, Kazuichi was  _sure_ they'd be discovered. The car was bouncing beneath him, rocking with the effort of his hips, and quite frankly, he didn't  **care** , not with Gundam's teeth at his throat, his rough hands on his cock, and the feel of being full in his belly. he couldn't be bothered for modesty: he could only focus on begging for more. Thankfully, the music was still loud, bass still thudding, or else Kazuichi would have been sure that their neighbors would have  _truly_ hear him keening, crying out for Gundam to take him harder.

They both felt their peaks coming soon, a tightening coil in their guts signalling their pending orgasm. Kazuchi bowed forward, and without warning, dug his teeth into Gundam's neck, bitign down hard enough to draw blood. Gundam seized up, and his orgasm roared through him, spilling into Kazuichi.

There was a honk, and suddenly, cars were moving around them. Kazuichi gasped and scrambled back into the seat, semen oozing down onto the cushions. He cut the enging back on and sped up quickly, still panting hard, erection bobbing. Within minutes, they crossed the bridge, and Kazuichi cut the radio, pink eyes wide, brow furrowed in rage. "My Consort...?" Gundam began, eyeing Kazuichi's very obvious erection, then the bright, pink flush of his face. "Are you-"

"I didn't get off, so **no** , I'm not okay dude!" Kazuichi exclaimed, cutting a hard ride. The car squeaked as they shifted onto a residental street, climbing uphill. "And we're late to Komaeda's party!"

"Shall I fix your situation?" Gundam offered.

"Not while I'm driving! I could get us killed!"

"Might I remind you that as an immortal being, and as my familiar, you are-"

"Gundam Tanaka, I swear to  _god_ I will punch you because this is  _not_ the right moment!" Kazuichi hissed, and they remained in silence until, five minutes later, they came to a sharp halt before Hajime's home. He yanked up the parking brake and cut the engine once more, reaching for his jumper. "Now,  _fix it_."

Gundam didn't waste time: he pulled at Kazuichi, and they were back in the very same position, Gundam bucking up into Kazuichi, half hard, Kazuichi moaning, supporting his weight on the dashboard, hips canting down and bucking back against Gundam as hard as they could. "Harder," Kazuichi moaned out. "We don't have much time, and I'm not gonna break."

"As you wish," Gundam replied, and he gripped Kazuichi's hips even tighter, eyes closing in concentration. 

There was a squeak as Kazuichi's elbow hit a button, then a rush of warm air that neither of the males questioned. A door shut in the near distance, and footsteps sounded down concrete, shoes slapping on a sidewalk. The car dipped slightly with a new weight on the open driver side window. "Guys, you made it-"

Kazuichi shuddered and let out a whimper of Gundam's name right as Hajime stepped up, and they locked gazes, Hajime's green eyes wide. "No, no, no!" Kazuichi moaned out, but he couldn't stop what was happening, and continue to spill himself onto Gundam, who had finally -thankfully- stopped thrusting. "H-Hi, Hajime..."

"Um...Well," Hajime began, and he stared, looking first at Gundam, then at Kazuichi. "I... Wow. Well, We... Oh geez."

"We'll be in momentarily," Gundam supplied. "And Kazuichi would like if you allowed him your closet for a spare change of clothes, or a damp washcloth." Kazuichi shook his head, embarrassment mounting. 

"A...washcloth?" Hajime asked.

"Yes, for cleansing himself. I'm sure  _you're_ familiar with what I...am implying," Gundam finished, and Hajime's eyes grew wide. He nodded and turned on his heel, leaving them back in the silent hum of evening.

Kazuchi retrieved his hat, pushing it onto his head with a huff. "That was..."

"Wonderful?"

"...Disasterous," Kazuichi finished. "I can't believe Hajime  _saw_ us!"

"Truly?" Gundam asked, quirking a brow. "You clenched harder than before. I could have rewarded you my seed a second-"

"Hey, hey!" Kazuichi interjected. "No talk about that, unless you  _really_ want to be late. Now come on, let's go." Kazuichi shifted back into his seat and began to pull on his boxers and jumper, cheeks still bright red.

"...Kazu?" Gundam asked, and Kazuichi looked up: he only called him that when he was serious, and feeling rather shy himself. "Truly, was it a poor experience?"

"No," Kazuichi said, and he did up his jumper, smiling. "I liked it." Leaning over, he pressed a gentle kiss to Gundam's cheek, smiling shyly. "We should try it again sometime soon, you know?"

Gundam smiled and tugged his scarf up, hiding his darkening cheeks. "I shall fetch the tribute to Komaeda!" Gundam declared, and he jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut. Kazuichi found that he could only laugh and follow suit, ready to go into the party and return, hopefully soon, to the car.


End file.
